scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janet Schutzengel
Janet is a loyal guard at the Citadel. She is constantly awake and ready to battle any tresspasser or assassin alike. She is a tall blonde female in full knight armor. Her weapon is a spear and she typically ties her hair in a ponytail style. Janet is known to rarely sleep, typically ranging from an hour or two at most every night. This guard does not own a scarf because she feels as though she has not earned it. Unfortunately, due to stress and lack of sleep thereof, she is known to be a drinker. However, her drinking hobby never impedes her work or affects her relationships with others. History Janet used to work at the Marketplace in the Commercial Area of Crestfall, selling various fruit, vegetables, and dealing with rowdy customers. One day when the Scarf Heroes returned to the Citadel to hold eternal peace in the land, she was the first to register as a guard and vowed to protect her honor, her queen, and every Scarf Hero member. Due to unknown past events in losing someone close to her, she often feels very anxious and concerned for other people. It is clear that Janet has values that rival against corruption, inequality, and manipulation. This is a primary reason as to why she has a strong distaste for the Bard and his ruling when she was selling fresh food merchandise.Janet Schutzengel - Character Description Appearance She is a 27 year old moderately built woman with pale blonde hair and light green eyes. She also has excellent poise and stability. While she is very swift with her weapon and has mastered the use of spears, her movement speed is drastically reduced by her bulky and cumbersome steel armor. Her throwing distance compensates for the lack in mobility. Janet appears very fatigued unless she is speaking to the queen. While she has excellent posture, she enjoys leaning against walls.Janet Schutzengel - Character Description Traits & Abilities Janet wears lightweight knight armor, and her helmet allows her to have full vision of the area. She has her very own room in the Citadel. She is very friendly, humble, yet introverted and avoids all kinds of social events. She would be best described as a motherly figure similar to Sheepy, however she looks out for Queen Alyssa as her main concern and priority. Loyal Guard Janet also acts like a very obedient servant to every order from royalty, including serving tea and other types of various food items. Similarly to Majora, she holds honor and valor close to her heart and has them set as her core values. She rarely lies to her friends and royalty, however is she must to protect others, it is very obvious that she is in the act of doing it from nervousness. Royalty Rave Royalty Rave is a signature offensive ability by Janet. While in battle with an opponent, she dashes around them in a triangle formation which typically renders them confused or dazed. Due to her cumbersome armor however, if her opponent learns her speed and pattern she can easily be countered. Brisk Sacrifice Brisk Sacrifice is a signature defensive ability by Janet. This ability only occurs when Alyssa or another loved one is in danger. The Loyal Guard panics and musters all of her energy to protect and shield any attack toward them. This ability has a major disadvantage as all of her stamina and endurance have been reduced entirely, leaving the opponent to easily attack her openly instead. Trivia * It was disclosed from her journal that she has a 5 year old child that lives in Crestfall.Janet Schutzengel - Character Description ** It is unknown as to whom the father is.Janet Schutzengel - Character Description * The character is based upon the design of Labrys from the Personna series.Janet Schutzengel - Character Description * She was created from Scarf Heroes Role-playing. * She is currently one of the Chat Moderation Bots in the Scarf Heroes Wiki.Janet Schutzengel - Character Description References Category:Other Characters Category:Scarf Heroes Category:Canon